1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite pallet.
2. Description of Related Art
To facilitate the placing of scattered items and shipping requirements, usually a special design of base structure is used in a pallet. In the existing liquid crystal display (LCD) modules and LCD glass packaging industries, a type of plastic pallet is usually used, which is made according to a specific size for adaptation of length and width dimensions of outer packing boxes for LCD modules or LCD glasses. However, when considering the matching and reliability of stacked pallets, different sizes of pallets need to be used to match the outer packing boxes. Thus, moldings of different dimensions should be designed to form the pallets of different dimensions when the dimensions of the outer packing boxes are different, and this makes it is difficult to save the cost of moldings and efficiently using of pallets in the practical scenes.